gabriel_o_meninofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Estarei Com Você (Hitori ja Nai)
Estarei Com Você (Hirori ja Nai, ひとりじゃない, lit "Não Estou Só") é uma música da banda japonesa Deen tocada no encerramento de Gabriel O Menino, ela também é tocada em Dragon Ball GT. ''a sua versão japonesa começou a ser tocada a partir do quarto capítulo. Letra (Japonesa) Jibun katte ni omoi konde Urame ni deru koto Yoku are kedo Ikiteyukitai kyo yori ashita e Hito no naka de Nani wo motome Oikaketan daro Kotoba dake ja Wakariaezu kizutsukete Namida shita Mogakeba mogaku hodo Kodoku wo samayotteta *hitori janai Kimi ga yume ni kawateyuku Mukai kaze mo habatakero waratteite okure Hitotsu ni naro Futari koto made kita koto ga boku no yuki no akashi dakara Kawari tsuzuketeru Kono sekai de Kakujitsuna mono wa nani mo nai yo no naka dakedo Kimi to warai Kimi to naite Boku wa boku ni modoru Sunao ni narezu hagemashi sae kobande ita yoru mo Konna boku wo Tsutsume yo ni Mimamotte itekureta Kimi no ie ga mietekita ashibaya ni natte yuku Hitori janai Motto jiyuu ni nareru hazu sa Puraito ya utagai toka mo suteteshimao Soba ni iru Dare ka ga Yorokonde kureru koto Hito wo shinjiru Hajimari dato Yatto wakatta yo Kimi ni deatte *hitori janai Kimi ga yume ni kawateyuku Mukai kaze mo habatakero waratteite okure Hitotsu ni naro Futari koto made kita koto ga boku no yuki no akashi dakara Kawari tsuzuketeru Kono sekai de '''Tradução' Não Estou Só Como estava crescendo, pensei Certamente há coisas que não serão como planejei, mas Quero viver o amanhã mais do que vivo hoje Desejaria o que toda pessoa procura no seu interior Não conseguiamos entender o que cada um diz, acabando por fim sofrendo e chorando Quanto mais você se esforçava, mais a solidão se aproximava Não estou só, em meu sonho você vai mudando Mesmo que ventos opostos estejam soprando e rindo Vamos nos tornar único Até que este nosso momento chegue, provarei a minha coragem Neste mundo que está em constante mudança Parece que não há nada em toda a realidade, mas Rindo com você, chorando com você, voltei a ser eu mesmo de novo Antes de me tornar forte, ficava rejeitando o encorajamento Você me protegia, portanto poderia me mover Comecei a avistar sua casa e via ela se mover Não estou só, posso ter mais liberdade Posso jogar fora coisas como orgulho e dúvidas Tendo a alegria de alguém ao meu lado Finalmente, posso entender que posso acreditar nas pessoas Por isso, vamos sair juntos Não estou só, em meu sonho você vai mudando Mesmo que ventos opostos estejam soprando e rindo Vamos nos tornar único Até que este nosso momento chegue, provarei a minha coragem Neste mundo que está em constante mudança Letra (Português, versão brasileira de Dragon Ball GT) Já te conheço bem Sei como você é Não se importa com ninguém Só faz o que bem quer Pode até machucar Por que você é sempre assim? E essa ilusão Que quero alimentar É um passado que se foi Não vá se enganar Vê se entende Se te fazem chorar Angustiada está Magoada com toda essa gente Sozinha nunca estará Estarei com você Pra te ajudar Mesmo se a tempestade chegar E pelas noites deixá-la com medo Basta você me chamar Conta comigo amor Porque nós dois Vamos juntos enfrentar o que for E seremos livres para sonhar O amor irá nos proteger Enquanto estamos aqui